


Performance

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, I really didn't want to write. Also sorry for the really short fic, I'm not able to write over 1,000 words very much, I'm really sorry. I found a prompt and it said 'imagine person a watching person b's first performance,' or along the lines of that, and I thought of these two, and these is what I came up with. Sorry it's not all that great. I also want to bet that Weiss was closest to her mother before she died.





	

"Come here Weiss," the woman said. 

"Yes, mother," Weiss asked. 

"It's almost time for you to go onto stage. Have you warmed up your voice?" 

"Yes! Just like you asked!" 

"That's a good girl," the mother said, rubbing her head. 

Weiss giggled and looked up at her mother with a giant smile. The announcer had welcomed the little girl to stage, but she was really nervous. Her mother took a hold of her hand and led her to the stage. When Weiss started to perform, she stumbled over the words and harmony. She started to tear up a little, trying to impress her mother. Her mother got down on her knees, covered her eyes with her hands, and started to sing with her. She started to pick up on the notes, but they weren't all there, her voice cracked, a lot. What do you expect, she was five years old. As the song went on, Weiss' mother reassured her that she was doing a great job. 

In the audience, another little girl, picked up the sounds, but it hurt a little, since she was a little off tone. Blake genuinely enjoyed her performance, even if her mother was up there helping her singing. After the performance, she went to go congratulate her on her performance. She wasn't really anywhere to be found. Blake dashed outside, looking everywhere for. She found her on the swing sets, being pushed by her mother. 

"H-Hello," Blake said. 

Weiss' mother stopped her and looked at the little girl, with a radiant smile. "Yes?" 

"You're Weiss, right?" 

"Y-Yes," Weiss replied, nervously.

"I really like your performance." 

"Y-You did?!" 

"Yes! You have a long way to go! I believe in you!" 

"T-Thank you! What's your name?" 

"Blake, Blake Belladonna!" 

"Thank you Blake!" 

Blake then left, hoping that she would keep on singing, not for her, or for anyone, but herself. Weiss hugged her mother in joy. She was really happy that she met someone that really like her performance, even after how her father treated her. She couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Years later, she performed another song, hoping that she would see her there again, to show her how much she has improved. She couldn't tell if she was sitting in the audience, but she was. She sang her heart out, hoping that everyone could her hear. 

"Mirror, Mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all," she sang, with a hint of sadness. "I'm the loneliest of all." She sang her heart out, singing her lungs out. She was trying to call out to someone that she had lost. 

After her performance, she went back to her room, and cleaned up a bit. It had been a long time since she had performed in this theater. Once she was done, she went to the swing set she would go to with her mother. She sat on one of the swings and waited. It took a little while, but the little black cat finally arrived. 

"You have improved a lot since I saw you last," Blake said. "Your voice is truly beautiful."

"Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, I really didn't want to write. Also sorry for the really short fic, I'm not able to write over 1,000 words very much, I'm really sorry. I found a prompt and it said 'imagine person a watching person b's first performance,' or along the lines of that, and I thought of these two, and these is what I came up with. Sorry it's not all that great. I also want to bet that Weiss was closest to her mother before she died.


End file.
